The Second Chance
by AmeStrom
Summary: Dudley is giving another chance at his childhood. What will change and what will stay the same as he lives with one of the most important people in Wizarding history, Harry Potter. Gen. Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Un-betaed

-Chapter 1: The Beginning-

It was evening in the village of Little Whinging where two boys were hanging out on the edge of a deserted playground chatting. One of the kids climbed onto his bike

"See you later, Big D!" Shouted as he took off leaving the other kid standing alone by himself. "Yeah, see you…" The large burly teenager spoke surprisingly softly after his friend. His hand raised in a lazy wave before it dropped heavily back to his side. He just stood there a moment before glumly walking over to the swing set and slowly lowered his form onto one of the swings.

The sunset was crimson and was casting a errily bloody light over the town.

For the first time in Dudley Dursley's life he did not want to return home. It hadn't truly felt home since he started to understand what he had been shown by that thing that Harry called a Dementor. He had started to notice things like how his parents seemed to despise Harry and now preferred to ignore his existence. That wasn't the only thing that was starting to bothering him either his gang longer felt like his friends except for Piers. Piers had always been his friend. But the rest didn't seem like the kids he grew up with they weren't the same anymore… Or more like he wasn't the same. Dudley sighed and shook his head. Standing up he strolled of towards the number 4 Privet Drive. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward as he walked.

He slipped into the house through the back door. Toeing off his shoes he shuffled softly down the hall and up the stairs. He could hear the telly on in the living room and his father griping about something the news reporter was saying. He quietly past Harry's room and stepped into his own room shutting the door with a soft click. Collapsing onto his bed he listened to the scattered sounds throughout the house.

~Break~

Dudley almost ran into Harry when he went to get a glass of water. It was late and he was somewhat surprised to see his cousin ruffling around in the cupboards. He paused in the doorway unsure whether it would better to turn around and just go back to bed or not. Harry straightened up after finding what he was looking for and glanced over his shoulder to look at him. Before turning back around to continue what he had been working on.

Dudley shifted nervously where he stood for a second more before walking across the room. Picking up a clean glass he slowly filled it from the tap. "Where did you get that scar on your forearm?" He asked breaking the silence.

His cousin sent him a annoyed frown before answering curtly, "Basilisk attack, second year at Hogwarts." With that he picked up his plate and left the kitchen.

Dudley just stood there for a second and swirled the water in his cup. _"Whats a Basilisk?"_

~Break~

Whenever he bumped into his cousin after that he would try to start a conversation. But usually anything he asked or commented on was answered with a blunt reply. He honestly wasn't to surprise after all he wasn't known for his conversation skills. Plus he didn't think his cousin even notice he was trying to talk to him with everything that was currently going on. Also why would Harry talk to his berk of a cousin who wasn't even suppose to be able to form an intelligible thought.

~Break~

His father ushered them from the car and back into the house slamming the front door behind them. Then yelling up the stairs for Harry to come down. They ended up in the living room with him and his mother sitting down when his father paced.

Harry showed up shortly after his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. The the start of the conversation was some what of a norm now. His father would argue that it was just a hoax to get them out of the house. Harry inturn would tell the the horrible things that were going on were some dark wizard's doing. How many people were died now? Probably more than he could count now or at least that what it seemed like to him.

Some thing his cousin was saying caught his attention, "Even the fogs - they're caused by Dementors, and if you can't remember what they are, ask your son!"

Dudley jerked his hand up to cover his mouth as he gasped in horror. Both his parents and Harry looked over at him. Slowly lowering his hands again, he asked. "There are… more of them?"

"More?" Laughed Harry. "More than the two that attacked us, you mean? Of course there are, there are hundreds, maybe thousands by this time, seeing as they feed off fear and despair-"

His father exploded interrupting Harry again at this point Dudley had tune out the conversation. Falling back into thought he continued to study Harry. _"They didn't need the best to protect them... they only need a wizard…. a good wizard. I never thought Harry was a powerful but he could protect me from those things."_

~Break~

Dudley slowly slipped back to awareness. He could hear whispers of sound filter around him as he tried to open his eyes. The darkness was reluctant to release it's clutches on him but he finally opened his eyes. Blurry shapes drifted around him as sound return like a tidal wave. With it came a headache that equal the pain of one of his father's drills drilling into his skull. He found himself on a bed with stark white sheets and blanket. Before he could register anything beyond this he found himself wrapped tightly in a someones arms.

"Oh, My poor Dinky Duddydums I was so worry about you!"

He winced at the piercing shriek that ripped through the air and straight to his head like a bullet. And that pain was only added onto by the tight grip that was crushing his lungs.

"Mrs. Dursley, I would appreciate it if you let go of your son so I could check him over again." Spoke an unfamiliar calm voice.

Thankfully his mother obeyed who ever spoke and Dudley quick sucked up some precious oxygen. Before taking stock of his surroundings. He was in a hospital room the only other people in it were a small boy that was sitting on a chair by the door, the Doctor and his mother. Studying his mother he realized that she looked younger. Glancing over at the scrawny kid he had a sinking feeling in his stomach like something bad had happened. The kid glanced up and for a moment they locked eyes blue with bright green. There sat his cousin who was his scrawny ten year old self. Dudley started and paled at the sight.

"Are you sure my Diddykins is alright? He looks awfully pale." Murmured his mum worriedly.

"I am sure it's just the pain from the headache which I will subscribe a painkiller for." Said the doctor calmly as he scribbled something down on his clipboard.

-(Harry's view)-

Dudley had hit his head when one of the kids he had been bullying had pushed him. Harry had been expecting him to just get back up again and sock the kid. But he hadn't even twitched which had cause Piers and Dudley's other friends to freak out. Dudley was out for longer then the Doctor had expected though he had reassured Aunt Petunia that it wasn't anything to worry about.

Harry had notice that Dudley had started to act weird after he hit his head. They were small things at first like running more and eating better. He also was quite not the stupid way were he was unable to form a proper sentence but the reserved kind of quiet. He had slowly drift away from the other kids at school and he didn't bully nowadays either. It unnerved Harry to some degree because he couldn't predict how Dudley would react to things. He wasn't a pig wearing a wig now.. he was.. well Dudley.

"BOY!" Aunt Petunia called with her shrill voice from the kitchen. It was evening the sinking sun was casting pink and purple light through the window. As Harry entered the kitchen he saw his Aunt bustling around preparing supper.

"Run down to the park and fetch Dudley for supper." She snapped without looking around. Harry quickly scurred from the room not wanting to set off his Aunt's decreasingly short temper. After all he wasn't the only one that noticed Dudley change in attitude. Pulling on his shoes he headed down the street to the small park that was at the end. He quickly spotted Dudley who was sitting by himself on one of the swings.

Dudley was watching the sunset with a distant look in his eyes. His clothes were now large swapping even him do to his rapidly decreasing weight. Harry walked across the playground and stopped beside him. "Supper is almost ready." Dudley grunted in reply without removing his gaze from the horizon, but after a moment he turned to look at Harry.

For the first time in his life Harry felt like his cousin was actually looking him. Harry looked back at Dudley and wondered what was going through his head. Dudley was the one to look away first sweeping his gaze across the deserted playground that was bathed in the colors of twilight.

"Do you think time travel is possible?" Dudley asked quietly.

Harry was taken aback by this unexpected question so it took him longer to reply. "No, I don't." Then added after a moment of thought. "Why do you ask?"

Dudley looked a little crestfallen at Harry's reply and shrugged awkwardly. "No reason.." He muttered as he pushed himself to his feet and brushed past Harry.

-(Author Notes)-

So… what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Too much like my other time travel fic?

Hopefully it wasn't to confusing with so many time jumps. And yes I haven't told you guys how Dudley time traveled yet but I will later on. I might change the title later.

This was pretty much just written for Moi and my own interest in the idea.

Looking for a Beta for this fic as well as Dudley's New Life and Reason if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Contiues

_Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it._

_-Unbeta-ed-_

_-Chapter 2: Life continues -_

Aunt Marge was visiting with Ripper much to Dudley's discomfort. Currently he was sitting in the garden listening to the loud conversation his Aunt and dad were having. When Harry suddenly shot past him at a dead run Ripper following close at his heels barking loudly. Dudley couldn't squash the surge of concern even though he knew how things played out. Scrabbling to his feet he followed the two and watched Harry quickly scaled a tree to get away from the bulldog. Ripper circled the tree as he snarled viciously.

"Ripper! That's enough!" Dudley shouted. As the unnerving image of his father tattered and blood pant leg slipped into his mind as the dog turned towards him. Thankfully the dog obey his command almost immediately, it straightened and headed back to the house as if nothing happened. Harry slide back down the tree and shuffled nervously once he stood across from him.

"Thanks." Harry said his sincerity flashing in his eyes as he looked at Dudley.

Dudley grunted and twirled on his heel heading back to his hiding place in the garden. _"Harry shouldn't be thanking me.. He already saved my life even if it hasn't happened... yet.."_

_~Break~_

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Dudley's eyes snapped up at the shouting from downstairs. But his pounding heart slowed quickly at the sight of his bedroom. He sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He could tell already that today was going to be long. With a groan he pushed himself to his feet and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. He paused in front of the mirror attached to the wall next to his door. He looked almost sickly with his pale skin and baggy clothing. His blond hair was longer and his fringes covered his eyes. Reaching up he brushed them aside and stared into the blue eyes of a eleven year old kid. _"I don't look how I use to. But that might not be a bad thing..."_

Dudley made a face at his mirror image and let his fringes fall back into place. He pulled open his door and headed downstairs. The first thing to catch his attention as he entered the room. Was the mound of presents that covered the table, there was thirty-seven if he remembered correctly. The number having stuck with him for some odd reason.

Harry and his mother were busy cooking and unaware of his presence. He quietly sat down at the end of table and watched his mother bustle around.

"Comb your hair!" Barked his father at Harry as he entered. His parents always had a strong dislike for Harry's hair. He father had taken a seat before he realized Dudley was sitting on the other end of the table.

"There is the birthday boy!" Acclaimed his father boisterously.

His mother wiped around and pulled him into a tight embrace. "My sweet Dinky Duddydums

is growing up so quickly." His mother cooed much to Dudley's embarrassment. Harry made a face as he set the bacon onto the table. Dudley rolled his eyes at Harry and quickly snagged a piece of bacon from the plate. In turn his cousin shot him a weird look unsure about his relaxed attitude.

"When will Piers be here?"

"He will be here in a hour, popkin." Replied his mother.

Dudley nodded and took a pancake before passing the dish to Harry. He had to ignore another look from Harry for the sudden nicety. At the moment the extreme sense of deja vu about this day was throwing him off. He knew that in any moment there would be call from Mrs. Figg saying she had a broken leg. And true to his prediction the telephone rang and his mother went to get it.

His father quickly snared his attention by ecclesiastically encouraging him to open a few presents. By the time his mother came back he had unwrapped the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games (which he planned to actually play though completely this time.) and a VCR. And he had just started to rip off the wrapping paper of a gold wrist watch. When his mother returned looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."

Dudley let out a quick breath of relief for time apparently was flowing as straight as ever even with him being screwed up. As his mother and father thought over what to do with Harry. He started have a debate with himself if he was actually going crazy or not. Thankfully his frozen state was conceded as petrified horror by his mother.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't worry, mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. He started out of his stupor but before he could say anything the doorbell rang. "oh, good Lord, they're here!" said his mum frantically – and a moment later, his best friend, walked in with his mother.

Dudley couldn't honestly say he had ever been this relieved to see Piers in his life. He looked as scrawny as ever his black hair was brushed back and he looked happy.

Last time Dudley had seen his best friend he had been mourning the loss of his mother. She had apparently been walking home when she had dropped dead. Her death had been contributed to a heart attack even though there had nothing wrong with her heart. Forcing his past memoirs into the back of his mind he eagerly greeted his friend.

Half an hour later, Dudley, was sitting in the back set of the car with Piers and Harry on the way to the zoo.

His father was loudly complaining to his mother as he drove.

"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry suddenly. "It was flying."

His father nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face deep red: "MOTORCYCLES DON"T FLY!"

"It would be ace if they could." Dudley murmured, imaging how easier things would have if his motorcycle had been able to.

Luckily, his cousin had covered up his comment. "I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."

The next few hours passed as Dudley remembered from the first time around. But this time he payed a bit more attention to the interesting facts about the animals they saw. At noon they ate at the zoo restaurant and he ordered the the same thing as last time. Then pretended to change his mind and passed the ice cream to Harry to finish.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. He, Piers and Harry who was walking a bit behind them, as they wandered their way through. Piers was chattering excitedly about his trip he was going on over the summer holidays. He hummed occasionally to let his friend know he was listening but didn't say anything else.

They came across the boa constrictor, it was a huge snake with brown and black coils. The snake as far as he could tell was asleep it's body curled around itself and head tucked somewhere underneath one of the loops. Snakes had always unnerved him after today but he couldn't stop his curiosity for the slimy things. Piers had drifted off to look at the Komodo dragon that was slowly making its way across its enclosure. Harry had ventured a bit closer to stare intently at the snake, he must have forgotten that Dudley was there. The snake suddenly moved his head appearing from its wrapped body it slowly raised its head so its eyes were level with Harry's.

Dudley remembered turning around to see the snake looking straight at Harry. Wanting the attention for himself he had ran up and shoved Harry roughly out of the way. Turning away from the snake he spotted Piers still watching the the Komodo dragon with interest. Apparently his disinterest in beating up Harry had rubbed off quickly on Piers and he was choosing to ignore Harry.

Turning back he caught Harry quickly looking around before winking at it. He stepped back to block the two a bit from view

from the rest of the zoo visitors.

Harry hissed causing the hairs on the back of Dudley's neck to stand up. The snake moved and jabbed its tail at the sign in reply at whatever Harry hissed. They continued this freaky conversation for a moment more before Dudley gulped and said, "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry jerked around so fast that Dudley stumbled back to clear some distance. "Nothing!" Harry spoke quickly glancing behind Dudley frantically. Before scrambling pass him in effort to put his own distance between the two of them.

Harry's quick departure left Dudley standing alone by the boa Constrictor's alcove. The snake seemed to droop as if it was disappointed to see Harry leave. "Don't worry he'll be fine." Dudley whispered to it, "Maybe, we'll come back and visit some time." Then feeling some what stupid about talking to a snake he went to find Piers.

-Harry's Pov-

School was as dull as ever and Dudley apparently agree with Harry because much to his teacher's disapproval slept through bits of his classes. So when the summer holiday came around he was just as glad as everyone else. Harry had been afraid that Dudley would tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that he had been talking to a snake. But Dudley continued to act as if nothing had happened. Even though this Dudley was weird as ever Harry started to relax a bit around him.

Even fact Harry decided that he might even be able to tolerate this new Dudley. Though he had found out that this new Dudley still had as bad temper as the last one.

_-flashback-_

_He had just stepped out of the kitchen one evening after washing up the dish. To quickly duck back in as a toy came hurtling over the side of the railing on the upstairs landing. It hit the wall next to the door with a heavy thunk before falling to the ground. Several more toys quickly joined it with just as much force. Harry started to recognize some of the items as things Dudley had broken in a fit of temper or just out of clumsiness. Dudley's real air rifle that he had sat on, a small red truck with a wheel missing, several knickknacks that had lost their heads or some other limbs and many other things._

_At this point Aunt Petunia had heard the commotion and came hurrying out of the living room. Just in time to see the old television (that Dudley had put his foot through) come crashing down the stairs._

_"DIDDYKINS WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MATTER!" She shrieked worriedly as she clambered up the stairs._

_"Cleaning." Came the growled reply as yet another broken item was thrown over the banister._

He later found out the Dudley had accidentally stepped on one of these broken items and cut the bottom of his foot. In a fit of rage he had chucked this and any other useless thing he could get his hands on. Aunt Petunia was pleased about this since she had been trying to get Dudley to do this for ages_._

Now that school was over he was starting worry that Dudley would pick up his favorite sport: Harry Hunting again, but so far he hadn't. Piers was the only one of Dudley's gang that was coming over this summer. Since Dudley had a bit of a falling out with Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon at the end of school. Harry had in fact caught the last bit of the confrontation.

_-flashback-_

_"Come on Dudley! The whelp deserves it." Huffed Gordon as he struggled to keep a younger student in place. Dudley looked irritated with a frown fixed in place._

_"No, I told you. I am not interested." Dudley said turning away from him to head outside._

_Malcolm side stepped blocking his way._

_"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? Ever since you got knocked on the head you've been acting weird. Did your cousin do something to you?"_

_"No, i-its just-" Dudley looked like he was struggling badly with whatever he was trying to say. Hands clenching and unclenching furiously as if he wanted to lash out in his frustration._

_"Its just what?" Asked Piers who had a very worried expression on his face._

_"I don't know- Just leave me alone!" Snarled Dudley after a second more before he shoved past Malcolm._

_Gordon frown angrily before shoving the student that he had been holding away from him. "Get lost loser!" The student stumbled badly before scrambling up right and pelting down the hall._

_"Maybe, we should tell his parents?"_

_Gordon snorted with disgust before turning and heading the opposite way that Dudley had gone, Dennis and Malcolm followed him. But Piers stood there in the hallway watching them go before making up his mind and took off after Dudley._

_-Author's Notes-_

_Hope you enjoyed and please review, helpful criticism, speculations about the storyline, or anything really are nice and motivates me to write. (Komodo dragons are my favorite reptile.)_


	3. Chapter 3: A Pig's tale

Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

-Unbeta-ed-

-Chapter 3: A Pig's tale-

Dudley found the summer holiday pretty dull, not much happen this time around. He spent most of his time blowing up aliens on his computer, watching the telly and playing outside with Piers. During the night he often read when he was unable to sleep but he made sure to keep that a secret. Harry spent most of his time outside of the house, wandering around.

Like last time he had been accepted at Smeltings, both of his parents had been extremely proud of him. This time Dudley didn't take it some much for granted. But... he was a bit worried. _"What am I suppose to do? Go and live life the exact same... or at least close to the first time around?.." _He grimaced at that but decided there probably wasn't much he could do anyway.

That morning he was sitting at the table eating breakfast with the rest of his family. When his father said, "Get the mail, Dudley." Dudley froze... _"Today was the day," _standing up he walked out into the hall. The were three things laying on the doormat: a postcard from Aunt Marge, a brown envelope most likely a bill and the letter to Harry.

Turning it over in his hand he read the a address written in green ink,

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

"Dudley what's taking you so long?" Came a shout from his father in the kitchen. Dudley grimaced again which was a common face for him to make now a days. Returning to the kitchen he handed the bill and postcard to his father. Before taking a seat the seat across from his cousin again. Pinching the letter casually between his middle and forefingers he waved it in front of Harry. " This came for you." He said gaining Harry's attention and curiosity. Harry reached for it but Dudley quickly jerked just out of his grasp.

"If it's mine, give it to me!" Dudley snorted and was just about hand it to him when his father snatched it.

" Who'd be writing to you?" sneered his father as he opened the letter himself and glanced at it. His father's face quickly turn from red to green and then a greyish white. "P-P-Petunia!" He gasped.

Even though he already knew what the letter contained to a point, he tried to grab the letter. But just like last time his father held it high out of his reach. In turn his mother took the letter curiously then promptly turned pure white and made a horrible gasping noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Dudley and Harry were in the room.

"Whats going on?" Asked Dudley loudly in a attempt to gain his parents attention.

"I want to read it," Harry said furiously, "As it's mine."

"Get out, both of you!" croaked his father, as he stuffed the letter back into its envelope. Harry hadn't moved.

"I WANT MY LETTER." he shouted.

Dudley decided to follow Harry's example, "Let me, see it!" But his father would have none of that and shouted, "OUT!" As he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruff of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the door behind them. "Dibs on the keyhole." Dudley growled and cracked his knuckles. Weather it was because Dudley was better at intimidation or just trying to stay on his good side, Dudley didn't know. But Harry accepted this arrangement and dropped to the ground to listen at the crack between door and floor, while Dudley pressed his ear to the keyhole.

The conversation followed the same route as it did last time. But this time their worried voices raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Dudley suppose one of the good things about have parents that didn't deal with anything strange of mysterious. Was that when they worried there usually a very good reason to be worried. Only down side to this is that if it involved Harry they would go off their rockers.

That evening Harry moved into his second bedroom. Which was considerable nicer condition this second time around, since Dudley had chucked all his broken toys instead of storing them like a pack rat. The next morning Harry got another letter and after that yet another.

~Break~

Dudley stocked into his once second bedroom hands shoved into his pockets. Harry startled into a sitting position on his bed at Dudley's sudden entrance. "Whose trying to get a hold of you?" He asked bluntly as he claimed the set at Harry's desk like he owned the place.

Harry gave him a wary look as he replied, "No clue."

"Well, they can get their mail through really quickly can't they." Dudley said then added, "Rather queer that." Harry nodded still looking at him intently.

Dudley had decided not to tell Harry about magic being real because the likely hood of his cousin believing him was very slim. And trying to explain to him latter on how he original found out himself seemed very daunting.

"Piers is gone on holiday." Dudley said suddenly answering the unspoken question that Harry almost literally had hanging over his head.

"So your..."

"Bored." Dudley said flatly, "So Stonewall High..." He continued with a drawl the edge of his mouth quirking upwards. "Want to know what I found out about it?"

"Not particularly." Harry said with a scowl forming on his face. Only for it to deepen further as Dudley's smirk grew. "Your still a prat you know that."

Dudley shrugged, "When did I ever stop being one?" he asked the smirk never leaving his face. _"This conversation if I dare say it was almost friendly for the two of us.." _Dudley thought eyes flickering around suddenly a tad nervous about the situation.

"You've changed you know."

"What?" He said surprised with the sudden change of topic.

"After you hit your head you changed."

"So!" Dudley snapped suddenly feeling as if he was getting backed into a wall. Standing up quickly he stocked out of the room, hands clenched.

"That was weird." Harry mumbled as he watched Dudley go. Harry had no idea what about his comment had upset Dudley so much.

Sunday they were on the way to the shack-on-the-rock.

~Break~

The little shack was just as miserable as Dudley remembered. But tonight he didn't sleep he laid curled up on the coach listening to the storm rage outside. Harry moved around miserably on the ground trying to find a good position to sleep. Letting out a sigh Dudley rolled off the sofa to pull two of the ragged blankets off. He quietly shuffled over to were Harry was laying and draped them over him. There was a flash of lightning that light the dingy room for a instant. Harry was staring up at him intently as if silently asking him why he was being so nice. Dudley shrugged in the dark before turning back to the coach, "I don't want to wake up to find a frozen corpse in the room..." he muttered," besides tomorrows your birthday.. people are suppose to be nice to you on your birthday..."

Harry didn't say anything and Dudley was grateful for it. Dudley settled back onto the sofa, laying on his stomach one hand dangled over the side while the other was tucked under his head as a pillow. He watched the door... waiting...

_-Break-_

Both Harry and Dudley lay wake, Harry watched Dudley's watch while he watched the door. The minutes ticked by as both waited intently for different things perhaps but with the same intensity.

BOOM.

The whole hut shook, and both Dudley and Harry bolted up right. There was another loud knock before his father skidded into the room. He was holding the rifle in his hands granted a bit shakily.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you- I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then-

Smash!

The door had been hit so hard it swung straight off it's hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. There stood the giant in all his fearsome glory. He looked just like he remembered him huge with a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. Dudley shifted nervously on sofa as he watched the giant make his way inside. After fitting the door back into its hinges he turned around and said, "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

He then moved over to the sofa were Dudley had seconds ago had occupied. The giant's attention was caught by his cousin before he sat down.

"Harry!" The giant said with a beaming smile as he looked down at his cousin. Dudley decided that it was better to stay out of the way and scrabbled into one of the corners of the room. He felt better with his back to the wall. Dudley might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but at least he learned from experience and he had decided the best course of action with dealing with a wizard is never turn your back.

"Last time I saw you, you were only a baby." Said the giant. "Yeh, look a lot like your dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

His father gave a strange rasping noise and said,"I demand you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Dudley remembered clearly thinking that his father had gone quite mad and he still agree quite a bit with this statement. After all their wasn't many people that would stand up to a man twice the size of you when you yourself can hardly be described as small. He watched with a detached interest as the giant reached over the sofa and tied the shotgun into a knot then tossing it into a corner of the room. (Thankfully not his.)

The giant rummaged around in his coat and pulled out a box passing it to Harry. Harry opened it and looked inside then turned his gaze up at the giant. "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out one of his enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm."What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together, "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

Hagrid"s gaze fell onto his father sorry attempts to light a fire in the grate. As he bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing. But Dudley knew what the giant was doing, he was preforming magic. Though he hadn't known it the first time around but it was the first time he or Harry had seen proper magic.

As Hegrid stood back up Dudley eyes flickered to the now dancing flames. The giant sat down on the sofa causing it to sagged under him. Dudley's curiosity getting the better of him, cautiously he edged over to the giant that was busy taking things out of his pockets. Dudley tilted his head to one side as he studied the gigantic man.

"Are you a giant?" Of course he all ready knew the answer to this having asked (future) Harry this same question. But he wanted to see if the grounds keeper would bother to answer him. Hagrid glanced over at him for the first time probably registering that there was another kid in the room. _"This time I don't resemble a pig... No... I probably look kinda like Harry... Now that was an odd thought." _He thought to himself as he shifted uneasily under the giants gaze.

The giant frightened him still even after all this time. Dudley desperately wanted to go into the other room and hide. But the idea of leaving his parents alone to antagonize the man didn't seem like a smart plan. Besides maybe this time around he could convince his parents to feel a bit of remorse for lying to Harry all his life.

If there was anything Dudley could do to pay Harry back it was to try to make his life Privet Drive a tiny bit better.

"Part." Hagrid grunted finally looking away from Dudley back to the sausages so he could remove them from the poker.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley!" his father spoke sharply causing Dudley to jump slightly.

Hegrid cast his father a sharp glance but this time didn't comment on his size as he past Harry a sausage. Harry spoke up again confusion ringing in his voice, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

It was strange how Dudley remembered this part so well. It was like watching a film over again when he had just seen it. Maybe it was because he had replied this indecent over and over in his had after...well, the attack. But then again he had done a lot of thinking about his early childhood when everything was through and done with.

Hegrid was yelling, "ALL WHAT? Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet and seemed to fill the whole hut. His parents coward back against the wall and he quickly retreated back to his corner.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at his parents, "that this boy- this boy! -Knows nothin' abou' -about ANYTHING?" The incredulous look that filter across his cousin's face would have made Dudley laugh if gaining a tail hadn't been a strong possibility if he drew attention to himself.

"I know some things," Harry said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

Hegrid simply waved him off and said, "About our wold, I mean. Your would. Yer parent's world."

"What world?"

Hagrid looked like he was about to explode. Dudley watched as things continued as Hegrid gave Harry his letter and told him he was a wizard. He the told Harry the horrible story about how Harry got famous... how his Aunt and Uncle really died.

"Load of old tosh." His father said. What his father spoke next applied Dudley. "Now listen here, boy," he snarled, " I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding typed- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"

Hagrid jumped to his feet and drew out the battered pink magical umbrella and brandished it like a sword at his father. But before the half-giant had a chance to speak Dudley stuttered out. "B-But she was mum's sister. S-She was like Auntie Marge e-except she from mum's side." If he was honest with himself he sounded close to tears. Everyone turned to look at him, Hegrid and Harry looked shocked, his parents looked terrible worried, angry and terrified.

"Well, I guess Lily would've bin." Hegrid said quietly as he sat back down on the sofa which sagged even worse.

Dudley slumped exhausted against the wall and slide down it to sit on the floor. As he watched his cousin face as emotions shifted inside him as he found out more about a world and things about himself he never knew. The rush of angry voice and then there was a flash of light as it shot from the end of the umbrella bounced off the wall behind his father and sailed towards him. Dudley decided that if there was one thing he shared with his cousin it was very bad luck at least when it concerned magic.

~Author Notes~

So I was thinking of letting Dudley go unscathed from the incident but in the end I couldn't do it. -laughs evilly-

So Dudley will be staying muggle.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wizarding World

Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Un-betaed

++Chapter 4: The Wizarding World++

"IAM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. But this was apparently the last straw to Hagrid because he grabbed his bright pink umbrella again and whirled it over his head. "NEVER-" he thundered, "-INSULT -ALBUS -DUMBLEDORE -IN -FRONT -OF -ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down like a sword at his Uncle- there was a flash of violet light and a sound like a firecracker. Uncle Vernon ducked quickly and whatever it was flew over him bounce off the wall, hit the ceiling and slammed straight into Dudley.

Harry started in surprise as Dudley was hit full in the face and he slumped heavily into the wall behind him. Immediately both his Aunt and Uncle started shouting in panic as they rushed over to their unconscious son, Harry hurriedly moved over to where Dudley as well. Even Hagrid looked a bit panicked about what had happened. Moving forward he forth his Petunia and Vernon away, "Give 'im some space." he said as he pushed Dudley's hair out of his face to inspect the damage. Gasps circled the room as they all watched as two of Dudley's bottom teeth grew upwards into tusks, his ears became pointed as well. Aunt Petunia let out a wail, "MY POOR SWEETUMS!" She said throwing herself forward to clasp Dudley tightly in a hug. Before gaining some control back a yelled "CHANGE HIM BACK!" as she rounded on Hagrid.

"Can'." he grunted his brows furrowed as he studied the effects of the spell.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!" yelled Vernon his face looking like it was on fire with rage.

"Aren' tha' good a' it, meself." Hagrid said with a frown. "Couldn' cas' it. Yeh should take 'im to St. Mungos, I reckon."

"St. Mungos is good at that sort of thing is it?" snarled Uncle Vernon his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, its one of their hospitals, Vernon." said Aunt Petunia her eyes fixed on Dudley again.

Vernon turned red again, "YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE MY SON TO A NUTTY DOCTOR OF YOUR LOT!"

Even though Hagrid looked guilty about what happen he also was ready to snapped. But to everyone's surprise Petunia beat him to it, "It's our best choice, Vernon! Imagine what the neighbors would say if they saw him and we can't send him to Smeltings looking like this!" Silence fell over the occupancy of the hut the only sounds that were heard were the crackle of the fire and the raging storm outside.

"Fine, We will take him to this bloody hospital in the morning." said Vernon grudgingly. Then he and petunia took the still unconscious Dudley and retreated to the other room of the shack leaving Hagrid and Harry in the other room.

That morning Harry awoke to find Dudley huddled in front of the remains of the burnt out fire. One of the tattered blankets were hanging over his shoulders, his knees drew up close to his chest, he made a pretty miserable sight. Harry climbed out from under Hagrids coat and padded over to sit down beside him.

"Hagrid says that there is a hospital that can turn your face back to normal." he spoke quietly so he won't wake the giant that was still sleeping.

"Oh, thats good…" said Dudley a faint quirk of the corners of his lips. He turned his head to the side so he could look at Harry. "I actually wasn't thinking about that.."

Normally Harry wouldn't have cared what Dudley was thinking but these last few days hadn't been normal. "What where you thinking about?" he asked.

"You're parents and what's his name- Volymort."

"Voldemort, I think." Harry corrected absentmindedly.

Dudley nodded, "Yeah, that bloke. Well I am sorry about it all." He continued awkwardly letting his gaze wandered away from Harry.

"Thanks… But it wasn't your fault." said Harry finding this conversation to be very bizarre.

"No, but everything after that was." Dudley's tone and eyes that conveyed that there was something that he was trying to communicate that Harry couldn't understand. Harry opened his mouth to ask exactly what Dudley was apologizing for when a rapping on the window attracted their attention. There was an owl perched on the windowsill rapping it's claws against the glass. "Is that a newspaper in it's beak?" queried Dudley as they scrambled to their feet to let it in. Harry jerked the window open and they both watched as the owl swooped in. Dropping the paper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid"s coat.

"Don't do that." said Harry as he tried to wave the owl out the way. But it just snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. Dudley kept his distance clearly unsure what to do.

"Hagrid!"said Harry loudly. "There's an owl-"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?"

"He wants payin fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Harry started to dig through the pockets pulling out many different objects.. finally, Harry found a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze ones, Dudley watching on with curiosity. The owl held out one of it's legs that had a small leather pouch for Harry to put them into. Then it flew off through the still open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. Paused as he spotted Dudley hovering nervously on the edge of the room.

"Ah, good to see yeh up, err…"

"Dudley." Dudley said still watching Hagrid warily.

"Well, we better wake yer parents. Lots ter do today, gatta get up ter London an' get yeh to St. mungos. An' buy all Harry's stuff fer school."

That was all Dudley needed to have an excuse to vanish to the other room.

To say that it was a horrible trip to London was an understatement. Though Harry was thankful that Aunt Petunia convince Vernon to take the car back home instead of coming with them. They took the train to London much to Petunia's discomfort.

++Dudley's prov++

Dudley tugged the hood of his sweatshirt moreover his face as he glanced around. Luckily it was a gloomy day threatening to rain so he didn't stand out too much. His mother clutched his hand as they hurried down one of the many streets of London following Hagrid. They finally slowed when they came close to a grubby looking window.

Both Dudley and Harry made a face at the ugly dummy in the window. His mother who loathed anything with even a speck of dirt on it was at the moment studying the dummy. Hagrid leaned forward and murmured, "Here to get a spell reversed."

Dudley watch in a weird fascination as the dummy nodded and beckoned with one of its plastic fingers. Hagrid quickly motioned for them to follow him as he stepped through the glass and vanished. His mother tensed as if she had someone get murdered but stepped forward and pulling both boys with her. It was like stepping through a cold water fall but staying completely dry. On the other side was a crowded reception area where rows of robed witches and wizards sat. Dudley decided he was far better off than many of the people here.

Hagrid lead them over to the queue to the reception desk casting a glance over at the sign that read:

ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS…...Ground floor

(Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES...First floor

(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)

MAGICAL BUGS….…..Second Floor

(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness scrofungulus)

POTION AND PLANT POISONING…..Third Floor

(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

SPELL DAMAGE….…...Fourth Floor

(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms etc.)

The witch at the desk looked somewhat bored when they finally got to the front. Dudley with reluctance pulled his hood back to reveal his face.

"Fourth Floor." She said with a wave of her hand towards the two double doors leading of the room. Harry was looking with wide eyes at their sournanding where his mother had a look of total disgust and horror splayed across her face. They made their way through the corridors and up three flights of stairs. Dudley notice that the portraits of the "doctors" moved of their own accord like they were each telly screens. Once they reached the fourth floor Hagrid stopped one of the witches dressed in lime-green robes. Casting a glance at Dudley she said, "Bring him in here and I'll take a look." with a motion at one of the many doors.

Once he was seated on an empty bed the witch tilted his head back as she scanned his feature making him shift uncomfortable. "Interesting… and you don't know what spell it was?"

"Er.. I was tryin' to turn his father into a pig." said Hagrid guiltily.

"Well, lets be thankful, you didn't." said the witch in a disapproving tone.

"But I suppose it shouldn't be too hard to revise." She let out a heavy sigh. "A poorly done transfigure spell can be a dangerous thing" She hummed thoughtful as she studied the scroll of parchment that she held. "Perhaps a shrinking spell on the teeth... " She said with a wave of her and muttering something under breath. Dudley felt his teeth shrink back normal. He sighed in relief as he ran a hand over his face. She studied his ears thoughtfully and continued to mutter to herself. Before finally deciding on something and waved her wand again with pleasing results. With his ears and teeth back to normal Dudley was very glad he wouldn't have to have another surgery. Magical damage is best repaired by magical means he decided as he pulled his hood back over his head. Hagrid gave the witch some of the strange coins as payment. "Come back, if it-..." she stopped talking suddenly as she finally saw Harry. "Y-Your Harry Potter!" She said awe in her voice stepping forward she offering her hand. Dudley grimaced and harriedly tried to usher them out of the room. Thankfully his mother agree and quickly dragged Harry and him out of the room with Hagrid following behind them before they gained more attention. Once they were out side did Dudley finally relax.

"Now to Diagon Alley." said Hagrid. His mum had other plans as she shook her head.

"NO, come Dudley! We are going home." she snapped turning on her heel she headed back towards the station. Dudley was reluctant to follow his mother as he sulkily fall into step behind her. He suddenly decided that if he wanted to see the wizarding world then this might be his only chance. Twirling around he ran back the way they had come from. His sneakers hitting the sidewalk as he darted past people and was able to catch sight of Hagrid and Harry turn down another street. He was able to catch up completely right when they entered a dingy looking pub. Dudley made a face as he looked upwards at the sign that read, The Leaky Cauldron. Glancing over his shoulder he noted that people didn't seem to see it. "Definitely one of those funny places." He muttered as he pushed the door open. It was a dark and shabby looking place. All of the occupants were clustered around Hagrid shaking hands with Harry. Dudley leaned back against the wall arms crossed as he watched the scene play out. He realized that even though he knew that Harry was famous in the wizarding world it was the first time he had seen it, Harry was a hero in their eyes. It must be a heavy burden to have so many people looking at you stop a thought darkly as his eyes drifted to the wood floorboards of the pub.

"Dudley?" Blinking he came back to himself and look up to see Harry watching him.

"Er.. Hi." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wheren't your mum heading home?" Questioned Harry ignore the curious looks from the other witches and wizards.

"Yeah, well I decided to come with you two instead." he said with a shrug.

Harry frowned but before he could say anything Hagride interrupted. "Must get on- lots ter buy. Come on, yeh two." he said ushered them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid turned and grinned at Harry, "I told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' to meet yeh- mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject- now, where's me umbrella?"

Leaning over Dudley asked, "This Quirrell bloke is going to be one of your teachers?"

Harry nodded but was much more interested in what Hagrid was doing. "Three up… two across…" he was muttering. "Right, stand back, yeh two." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. Harry and Dudley watched in amazement as the a hole spread out from the brick he had touched. In seconds later they were facing a large archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid,"to Diagon Alley."

Dudley let out a low whistle impressed by the sight. Hagrid grinned at their amazement. Dudley had heard plenty about Diagon Alley but never had been here in person. They stepped through the archway into the crowded street. Like Harry, Dudley was soaking up the sight of all the strange sights. Sweeping his gaze from the stacks of cauldrons, to buckets filled with strange objects, to the people that lined the street. Hagrid was saying something to Harry but he wasn't paying much attention as he trailed after them. They reached a snowy white building that towered over the little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. Goblins weren't very tall but their fierce expression made up for their short stature. They climbed up the steps through two sets of double doors into a vast marble hall. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter Dudley trailing behind them.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid as he started to dig through his pockets. After a bit he pulled a tiny golden key. The goblin took a moment to examine it before saying.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You- Know- What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another Goblin came in and after Hagrid filled his pockets again he lead them towards to one of the doors that lead off the hall. But Dudley had an idea forming in his head.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, "You coming?"

"No." said he said with a shake and frown on his face.

Once Hagrid and Harry vanished through the door. Dudley turn and headed back to the counter to find a goblin that wasn't busy. Pulling out his pocket money he had been saving up he dumped onto the counter. "Can I exchange this for wizarding money?"

The goblin looked down his long nose at Dudley with a curious expression. "Yes, that would be quite manageable." As he counted the notes he started to scribble something down on a piece of parchment. Bored he turned his attention back to watching the other occupancies of the hall. "Is there a way I can transfer money from a nor- muggle bank to here?" He asked curiously as he glanced back at the goblin.

The goblin looked over at him and gave a curt nod. "Yes, though many prefer to simple bring the money and exchange it themselves."

Dudley hummed thoughtfully as he watched as the goblin waved his hand and the notes vanished from the table. With another wave of his hand appeared several Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in their place.

"Would I be able access the money by owl?" Queried Dudley as he stated to tuck the gold away.

The goblin confirmed this and explained that the goblins had ways of telling if the message was from the owner of the vault or not. After signing a few papers Dudley Dursley was the proud owner of one of a Gringotts vault.

"If you have any more questions about our procedures you can contact me, I am Gornuk." As Dudley and the goblin shook hands after everything was done. Then Dudley meandered around the hall watching the goblins count and examine many precious stones. He watch as a stuffy looking family of three made their way into the bank. They reminded him of the aristocrats that you saw portrayed in movies. He was leaning against one of the many pillars hidden by its' shadow from other visitors.

A goblin had spotted the three and had quickly made his way over to them. "Mr Malfoy." The goblin said as a way of greeting.

"I hope the withdrawal has already been brought up."

"Yes, just as you requested." Goblin replied ignoring Mr Malfoy's rudeness. He motioned the family over to the counter and the transaction was quickly finished.

_"__So that's the Malfoys, huh…" _Dudley thought as he watched them leave. At that moment Harry and Hagrid reemerged from the depth of the bank.

+++Author Notes+++

So my computer decided it would be fun to delete all my important programs. Thus I lost most of my side writing and didn't have my computer to write with for a month. And just have been really busy with work, nanowrimo and other stuff so…. yeah…. But hopefully this long chapter will make you guys somewhat happy ^ ^' and to let you lot know that I didn't abandon my fanfics.

Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: Wandering Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

-Unbeta-ed-

+Chapter 5:Wandering Diagon Alley+

Harry blinked rapidly as they stepped back out into the sunlight. He was a bit worried that Dudley would tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about the fortune his parents left him. Casting a glance behind him he saw Dudley had a zoned out look on his face. "You're not going to tell your parents about this are you?" He asked the worry in his voice surfacing in his voice. He turned to find a sudden empty space where Dudley had just been. Harry wiped his head around but Dudley was no where in sight. Looking over at Hagrid who was saying, "Might as well get yer uniform." Harry opened his mouth to say something about losing Dudley but closed it again. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Harry shook his head because Hagrid did still look a bit green. Even though he should say something about Dudley he held his tongue. It was the first time he was finally away from the Dursleys he didn't want this to be ruined by Dudley. So he entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions trying to put where Dudley disappeared to out of his mind.

If Harry had looked over his shoulder he would have seen several redheads entering a second hand robe shop across the street.

Dudley on the other hand had ducked into one of the robe shops to avoid being seen by the Weasleys. He crouched behind a enchanted dummy that ones showing of a flowing deep purple robe. He only let out a sigh of relief when the Weasleys disappeared from view.

"Is there something I can help you with, young."

Dudley nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice spoke behind him. Straightening as he twirled on the spot he came face to face with a pretty black haired witch. She smile softly but Dudley had a distinct feeling that there was something dangerous hiding beneath it. He smiled nervously as he stepped back to put some space between the two of them. "N-nah, just browsing, thanks."

Her small smile never left her face as she said, "Very well then, let me know if you need anything." With that she turned and walked off barely making a sound. Dudley watched her go before heading back to the door but the display of matching dragonhide gloves and boots snagged his attention. Dudley would be the first to admit his weakness good leather. His eyes traveled along the discription each one claimed to be a different type of skin, and varied in color. Reaching out he lightly caressed a section of black hide that was stretched between two poles behind the set. It had a good feel to it and he felt envious of the freaks who were able to keep it all to themselves. "I have coats made of dragonhide as well."

He started and guilty tucked his hands into his jean pockets. "Err.. well.. I don't think I have that much money.." Dudley murmured shifting uneasily.

The witch looked thoughtfully past him before saying, "I'll give it free of charge as long as you tell anyone who ask you where you got it."

Dudley nodded eagerly and watched as she moved over to a rack of clothes not far off. Before pulling a coat of the same material that he had been looking at.

"Coats made of dragonhide are much harder to come by. Which is why I pride myself in always having a few." she commented as she lifted the coat to compare the size with him.

"Why are they harder to come by?"

"Gloves and boots are common place because they are made of shedded skin. Coats on the other hand have to be made from actual skinned skin." she had draped the coat over one of the armless dummies situated in the middle of the room. Dudley watched as she pulled her wand out and started muttering then with a flick of her wand she caused the coat to shrink. After dusting it off a little she pasted the coat over to Dudley to try on.

"A perfect fit just like I thought." she said with a smile. Dudley had to agree with her as he stretched his arms, the coat moved easily with his motions. "The shrinking charm will wear off with time, but that's the brilliance of it. Now shoo and come back when you want a good pair of robes instead of those things." she said as she gave a disapproving look at Dudley's jeans and t-shirt. Dudley quickly accepted this an invitation to duck out of the shop with a quick word of thanks. He glanced over at the sign that hung over head proudly stating the shop was named "The Weaver."

Harry exited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions feeling disheartened. He accepted the ice cream that Hagrid had bought for him with a quite thanks.

"Where yer cousin get off ter? asked Hagrid finally realizing the other boys absent.

Harry looked up surprised having forgotten about Dudley almost internally. "I dunno." He glanced around but like before Dudley was no where to be seen.

"Jus' like a Muggle ter get los'." grumbled Hagrid as they made their way back to Gringotts. They didn't have to go far as Dudley must have spotted them first.

"Well, that took you long enough!" said Dudley as he joined them a scowl across his face.

"Don' go wanderin' off!" snapped Hagrid in reply.

Dudley rolled his eyes in return and muttered, "Big oaf" under his breath.

"You didn't have to come." said Harry irritably.

"Of course I did, how many places do you know where its like a video game?" Dudley retorted looking around as if to prove his point. The group fell quiet as they went to buy Harry some parchment and quills. As they left Harry got the courage to ask, "What's Quidditch, Hagride?"

"Blimey Harry, I keep foregettin' how little yeh know- not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry which caused Dudley to snort ignoring him. Harry continued on to tell Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"- and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in-"

"Yer not from a muggle family-"

"Just raised by one." Dudley murmured softly behind Harry. Casting a glance over his shoulder he noted that Dudley had that strange expression on his face.

Hagrid have not heard Dudley hadn't stopped talking,"If he'd known who yeh were- he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles- look at yeh mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"IT WASN'T MY MUM'S FAULT SHE DIDN'T HAVE MAGIC!" snarled Dudley as he roughly shoved past Harry making him stumble, Hagrid quickly reached out a big hand to steady him. Harry winced as Dudley hashly yanked the door open to their next destination and let it bang shut behind him. He hoped that Dudley wouldn't let his temper get the best of him and destroy anything that he or Hagrid would have to pay for.

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry said turning the conversation back to his original question.

Having gained some unwanted attention from his rude entrance. Dudley quickly retreated to a peaceful corner of the book shop away from the hussle and bussle to calm down. Taking in some deep breath he leaned against one of the ends of a book case. "He didn't have to say that! Just cause my mum was a normal person didn't mean it affected his Aunt's magic any!" He huffed and slammed his fist into the bookshelf, it creaked in protest at the abuse. He let out another breath before an unwelcome thought filtered across his mind. "Or did it?" He scrowle softened into a confused frown. "There was a possibility that it could have… but I can't be certain. After all what normally made a witch or wizard strong?"

Dudley didn't knew enough about what magic actually was to answer this question. So taking advantage of which store he was in, he went to find out.

As he started to wonder around he was spotted by an assistant who was quick to load him up with ever book on the first year's school list for Hogwarts.

"I don't need-" Dudley started as a copy of A History of Magic was thrust at him.

"Trust me second hand copies are not the way to go. After all I am sure you don't want any of that possibly misleading scribbles of the last owner."

"But-"

"Ah, and here is the last book you'll be needing." Dudley carefully balanced the copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection on top of the rest of the books. Before ushering him to the front of the book store.

"Well, I guess these books are a good a start as any." Aloud he said, "I'll take them." He dropped the books onto the counter at the front of the store and pulled out the gold coins he got from the goblins. Heaving the bag of books over his shoulder he started to go search for Harry once again. It didn't take long to find Harry and the giant Harry looked up and arched his eyebrows at the bag. Dudley simply clenched his fist in a silent threat that he better not say anything. Harry looked away as he put the book he had been looking at back onto the shelf. Again he was silent as he trailed after the two as they collected the rest of Harry's things. Hagrid got Harry his snowy owl cause that guilt from last night to turn in Dudley's stomach again. The last thing Harry needed to pick up was his wand.

Dudley was unsure at the shabby Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. As they entered, you could hear the rang of a bell somewhere in the depth of the shop. The front of the shop was empty except for a spindly chair, the rest of the shop was piled high with dusty narrow boxes. He assumed all of them had wands in them as he moved back to lean against the wall. Hagrid had taken a set in the chair were Harry simple stood examining his surroundings.

"Good Afternoon," said a soft voice. All of them jumped startled at Mr Ollivander quiet appearance. Dudley watched with interest as the old man made his way out of the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter." Of course like many other witches and wizards Ollivander knew who his cousin was. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr Ollivander turn slightly to look at Dudley who was watching on impassively. "Ah, it is interesting that you are here today. Your mother was very bitter when I refused to sell her a wand." Dudley looked away and shrugged, in a cold voice he spoke, "She never told me that."

"I am sure if she had been born with magic she would have been a powerful witch like her sister. But as things are the wand would have been very useless to her." Dudley grunted and crossed his arms with a glare. He didn't want to discuss what would have been if his mother had magic. "If mum was born with magic I wouldn't be here… but maybe things would have been better for Harry."

Ollivander had thankfully turned his attention to the last occupants of the room. Dudley was sure the reminders of Hagrid's wand was in that pink umbrella. With pleasantries finish the old man continued onto the business of finding Harry a wand. Dudley could tell that Harry was getting increasingly worried the more wands he tried. As Mr Ollivander wandered off after muttering something. Dudley stepped closer to Harry and muttered, "I wouldn't worry. I am sure there is a blasted stick around here that will work for you." As he stepped back he knew there probably was a better ways phraze the encouragement but well that was the best he could do. Mr Ollivander unlike Harry simply got happier the more his cousin failed.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Dudley instantly recognized the wand as Harry's after all, you tend to recognize something that someone threatens you with as if it were a smoking gun. The only difference is that it didn't have the chips and scratches of use. As Harry waved it there was a stream of gold and red sparks from the tip. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious.."

As the old man put Harry's wand back in the box and wrapped it in brown paper still muttering.

"Sorry," said Harry "but what's curious?"

Dudley watched as the old man fixed Harry with his pale stare and explained that the brother of Harry's wand gave him his scar.

+ Author Notes+

You guys are awesome! I never thought that I have over a hundred people interested in this story. Since I do have so many people interested I'm gonna start making deadlines for the next chapter. March 15 which is giving me plenty of time to update and which sooner than I have been updating. I would have updated last night but my usual method of uploading files wasn't working for some reason... As always please review they are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: School Begins Again

Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Un-betaed

++Chapter 6: School Begins Again ++

The return home was went as well as to be expected since Harry and Dudley rode a train back to Little Whinging, then walk the rest of the way back dragging all their things. As they reached the driveway the front door bust open and his mum came racing out.

"OH! DIDDYKINS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Dudley grimaced as he shifted away from his clinging mother.

"I am fine, Mum." he grumbled as he gently shoved her away. She hovered worriedly as they made their way inside.

"I see you've found him." Came a stranger's voice form the doorway to the kitchen. There was a copper standing there in a blue uniform with his father heavy bulk behind him.

"Er.. hello?" said Dudley eyeing the stranger as he shifted his bags of books.

"Out shopping with friends?" he asked as he glanced over at Harry.

"Yeah.." Dudley said casually as possible. "I forgot to tell my parents that I was going… sorry for the trouble.."

The copper nodded, "Be sure to tell your parents next time." Dudley gave solemn promise that he would and quickly as possible he retreat upstairs to his room.

Crossing his bedroom he dumped the books onto his bed and sat down at his desk. Turning on his computer he leaned back in his chair as he thought about the day. He hadn't expected his parents to call the cops but he shouldn't have been that surprised he supposed. He watched the computer boot up the loading screen seemed to be taking longer than usually. He could hear the murmur of voices as his parents talked to the cop. He thought you had to wait twenty-four hours before you could report someone missing. But then again he sometimes forgot he was a eleven year old kid and not a young adult anymore which aggravated him. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the voices from downstairs.

"He is your nephew?"

"Yes, we took him in when my sister and her husband passed away."

"Was that recently?"

"No, its been ten years now."

"I didn't see any pictures of him in the hall."

"The boy doesn't like pictures being taken of him." said his father in a gruff voice.

"I see…" There silence for a bit. "You didn't report your nephew missing."

"We knew he was out with a … friend."

The copper made sound of understanding. Dudley snorted at this blatant lie. He cracked his eye open to see the screen of his desktop. With some quick clicking he went into his email. There was a email from Piers, who just came back from spending his holiday in Majorca.

Opening it and he scanned the massage. Piers had family visiting so they wouldn't see each other until school started. Dudley didn't remember this from the first time but events around his surgery where a bit foggy.

Twirling the office chair to face the bed he stared at the pail of magic books. He needed somewhere to put them where his mother wouldn't find them. Casting his gaze around his eyes fell on the bookshelf that held different video games. Before moving over to the drawers full of clothes, then to the toy box at the end of his bed. Standing up he cross to it and flipped it open to inspect its contents. Digging through it he started to toss some stuff animals and trucks and cars. After making some space he tucked the books into the bottom of the box so they were

covered by the rest of the toys. Then he tucked the cars and trucks under the bed and left the stuff animals on the it. Satisfied with this arrangement he went to watch the telly hoping the copper was gone.

The last month before Harry left to Hogwarts was rather uneventful. To Dudley's surprise his father still agree to give Harry a ride to King's Cross Station. This time Dudley didn't laugh at his cousin predicament but he wasn't worried that his cousin wouldn't find the platform. The rest of the day he spent with his parents in London.

The week after was a calm sort of bliss since his parents were far more relaxed without Harry around. Too soon for Dudley's liking it was time for him to leave for school.

It wasn't like he had hating his school years at Smeltings, he just didn't look forward to reliving them.

They stood on the platform that was crowded with kids and parents. The train would take them to a small station just outside of the school. His Mum was almost to hysterics talking about how she would miss him. While his dad was saying how proud he was of him. Dudley made some grunts to show that he was listening as he watching the crowed.

There was Elisa Networth who was in tears not far away as she clutched her mother's hand. Acel Stone was being his talkative self as he stood by his older brother, Berg Stone who was in his second year at Smeltings.

Augustus Roberts the previous Smeltings boxing champion before Dudley was standing with a scowl planted his face arms crossed as his mother was scolding him about something. Lucas Bailey dodged past him shouting excitedly to his best friend Henry Gordon. Dudley watched the older boy knowing that in a few years he would pass away in a car crash it made for an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Diana was smiling excitedly further down the platform as she bounce on the ball of her feet. More names and memories swirled around in his head as he spotted more people he recognized. Feeling slightly light headed he closed his eyes tightly trying to get a grip on reality.

"Dudley?" came a concerned a voice to his right. Dudley startled and quickly turned to face Piers who was standing beside his trolley.

"Sorry, what?" Dudley said running a hand over his face in a distracted manner.

"I was saying you look like you've seen a ghost. You sick or something?"

"Nah, I feel fine just tired." Dudley lied as he avoided meeting his friend's eyes.

"Well, you'll be able to sleep on the train." Dudley gave a jerky nodded of agreement as they turned to give their farewells to their parents.

This time he and Piers found an empty compartment away from the busy front of the train. Dudley claimed one of the sets next to the window and Piers took the one across from him.

"So your cousin went to Stonewall High then?"

"No, he was accepted into a different boarding school."

Piers let out a laugh. "What kind of school accepted your wimp of a cousin?"

"An odd one." Dudley muttered as he leaned back and looked out the window. Changing the subject he asked Piers about his holiday in Majorca. A few hours passed uneventfully as they chatted back and forth as they played multi-player games on their Gameboys.

"I AM TELLING YOU SHE GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE!" Came a raised voice from the corridor when there had been a lull in their conversation.

"If you don't keep your voice down it will be you." someone hissed at the first voice.

"No one is down this far." said the first with a still louder voice than necessary. Both Dudley and Piers exchanged looks of curiosity at each other. Dudley as quietly as possible set his Gameboy in the set next to him and slipped out of his chair and inched over to the door, Piers right behind him.

"Just because she found out that her Aunt is-"

"Yes, Yes I know that part." Interrupted the second voice.

"You know whats she is like! She going to let something slip and then what! We are going to get burned at the stake! I KNOW IT!" the first voice said ending in a wail.

"Don't be absurd. We're not the ones that can perform magic."

"Thats the point! Your brother can wave his wand and get out of things. But when that happens who do you think they'll go after next!"

"That wouldn't happen." the second voice snapped.

The laugh that the first voice let out, rose the hairs on the back of Dudley's neck. It was cold and held an sharp edge to it.

"Why not! It's not like our parents would come save us!" There was a whoosh of air and Dudley instinctively knew someone had thrown a punch even before there was a yelp of pain and thud as a body hit the wall. There was a storm of angry footsteps heading back to the front of the train.

"He knows I'm right.." said the first voice with a bit of stuffiness to it, possible due to a bloody was a scraping sound as the person got to their feet. Once the sound of retreating footsteps blended into the sounds of the train.

Piers burst out laughing, "What on earth was that! They got to have been reading a script or something." Dudley forced out a bark of laughter but he wasn't so sure that they hadn't been completely serious.

The rest of the journey went uneventful and soon they were dragging their trunks from the station to cars that took them the few miles to the school. Smeltings was built out next to coast the ocean spread out on one side and fields and forests on the other. There were several building two of them were for housing students. They were most likely converted mansions then actually dorms. With a parlor and grand staircase leading to the upper floors. There was a small library for a convenient studying place. As well as a dining room and kitchen. Painting of various important people decorated the halls with old fashion decorations like the occasional sword or rifle. Each student was assigned to a room for the duration of their school years. But there was the occasional dorm room shuffle if someone couldn't stand their room. Dudley had his own room at the corner of the second floor his room number was 22B.

They were given a rundown of the rules in the parlor before being dismissed to unpack before dinner. Each room had the basics of furniture like bed, writing desk, chest of drawers and a bookcase. Before Dudley had left home he had taken some dust jackets from various books to hide the covers of the books he had gotten in Diagon Alley. These he put away on the very bottom shelf of the bookcase and the shelves above those he stuck his school books and notebooks. After putting away everything else he slid his empty trunk under his bed, then he went to talk with Piers who was two doors down the hall.

The dining room was a crowded and rowdy as he remembered. With three oak wood tables running horizontal down the room. There were two other shorter tables at the end of the room. One was the staff table whereas the other one sat a group of superior looking students. Dudley already knew who they were, even if he had done his best ignored them the first time around. He still leaned over to Robert Green who was a year above him and asked, "Who are they?" With a subtle jerk of his head at the group.

Green snorted with an eye roll of disgust, "Their Smeltings Kings and Queens. They are suppose to go on and become great politics, doctor and what ever else."

Dudley arched his eyebrows, "Aren't we all suppose to be?"

"Yeah, but they're destined to be." he said putting a definite emphasis on destined. "If you catch my drift."

"So did they get in on a special scholarship then?" he asked as he stabbed the ham on his plate.

"Mr Cross says no they didn't. He's one of the owners of the school. Besides a few of them got promoted into the group so it's really unlikely."

"So what makes them so special?"

"Other than being geniuses? Their technically the student council but everyone calls them by royal titles." Robert paused as he took a large bite out of a roll. After chewing and swallowing he continued. "You'll be fine as long as you stay out of their way." Dudley grunted in agreement as he looked over at the group.

Dudley only spent seven years at Smelting having missed his seventh year due to going into hiding. The last year hadn't been a particularly pleasant since there had been dozen of rumors of why he had missed a year floating around the student body. But in those seven years he had never brushed paths with any of the Royalty of Smeltings. He hoped that this time around he would be just as lucky.

++Author Notes++

So what do you guys think of my take on Smeltings? Its definitely fantasized compared to any real boarding school its probably closer to a school you would find in a manga - -' … But oh well hopefully you'll find it entertaining which is what's important. ^ ^

I FINISHED BEFORE MY DEADLINE! I hope you guys are proud of me. -lol- Next deadline will be **March 29th**.

Reviews are awesome so please be sure to do that. ~_THANKS! _


End file.
